Silurian
The Silurians, also known as Earth Reptiles, Eocenes, Homo reptilia and Psionosauropodomorpha, were a species of Earth reptile. Technologically advanced, they lived alongside their aquatic cousins, the Sea Devils. Unlike other species, Silurians showed an important intraspecific variation (vast differentiation between breeds), such as the number of eyes, the formation of their pupils or the colour of their skin. Biology The Silurians were an extremely varied species, with different subspecies and appearances; there were at least ten or eleven Silurian variations. Whilst many of them appeared similar, there were subtle differences which were attributed to caste. There were also clans or families with differentiated physical characteristics, some suited for environments of extreme cold or high plateaus. In general, they were humanoid reptilians with scaly crests on their head. One group of Silurians was found at Wenley Moor; these had long fingers and three webbed toes on each foot, and their mouths were small and sucker-like. The most noticeable feature of these Silurians were their three eyes. Their main eyes were bright yellow with cat-like pupils, while their third eye was red and high on the forehead, surrounded by a fluted bone structure. They also had rectangular external ears. They were active creatures who spoke quickly in deep voices. Another group was found at Sea Base 4. They looked similar to those of Wenley Moor, but had stockier builds, brown skin, suckers on the tips of their fingers, smaller mouths, ornate, curving spikes around their heads and the third eye on top. The third eye would glow along with their speech, but was not used in attack. They were also slower and spoke in a higher-pitched voice. A third tribe, found in Wales, was radically different in appearance. They had only two eyes, more human faces, no external ears, five digits on each hand and crests on their heads and down their neck. They had long tongues which they could flick to inject a venom, which was mutagenic to humans. They moved and spoke much like humans. There were also the distantly related Sea Devils. They were genetically divergent enough to create problems for the offspring of matings with Silurians. Offspring suffered from biological problems including sterility and a shorter lifespan, due to cellular degeneration. Some Silurians become darker green when blushing. In at least one alternate reality, there was a human-Silurian hybrid. This demonstrated that mating between the two was possible. Anatomy Silurians were cold blooded and could only survive at warmer temperatures. They were sluggish and slow when cold. Silurians had a hunter's anatomy, with powerful muscles and hollow bones. Though they were taller than humans, they were also lighter and faster. Silurians were incapable of crying. The typical lifespan of a Silurian was 200 to 250 years, though some lived up to 300 years. Silurians had an organ analogous to the human pituitary gland. Third Eye Most Silurians possessed a third eye on the forehead. The three eyes provided them with a triple-faceted form of vision. The top eye saw in infrared. The third eye also allowed them to use a variety of telepathic powers. The Silurians used their third eyes to communicate with other Silurians in a process known as "linking". The third eye would glow along with their emotions, becoming brighter when they were angry. They could sense the presence of other Silurians, even at great distances. Silurians could control the minds of other creatures. They could hypnotise and coerce humans through a link to a primal part of a subject's mind, though stronger wills could resist this control. The third eye was capable of harming organic beings, killing them or leaving them unconscious. Alternatively, they could revive a human that they had rendered unconscious with the third eye. Energies emanating from it allowed them to burn through walls and create tunnels. The Silurians also employed their third eye in less destructive tasks, such as activating their technology, opening passageways or creating forcefields to trap prisoners. Not all Silurians had these third eyes; a tribe found in Wales did not. Category:Silurians and Sea Devils Category:Venomous species Category:Psychic species Category:The Alliance Category:The Doctor's Army Category:Species Category:Species with green skin